The present disclosure relates generally to power collection systems. In some power collection systems, such as a power collection system for a large solar panel array, the voltage of the collected power must be increased to medium voltage levels to allow for efficient power transmission from the solar panel array to the utility grid. In some power collection systems, medium voltage direct current (MVDC) power transmission is more efficient to collect power compared to medium voltage alternating current power transmission. Existing power collection systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including decreased protection system response time, decreased system downtime, and increased system flexibility. For instance, circuit breaker and relay based protection schemes may not adequately protect collection system components in MVDC collection systems where fault currents increase rapidly. Furthermore, in some power collection systems, a single fault may shut down an entire power collection system until it can be repaired by a technician. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.